miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Friend (Blocktopia)
Friend (Blocktopia) Friend (友人 Yūjin; friend) is a Friendly Imp that helps Mrblock28 and his Team on his Journey. General Description Appearance It's a small pink creature with purple pompadour-style hair and purple robe covering its body. Its held weapon is a blue pitchfork. It also has a Green Eye in the middle of it's face. Personality It's actually kind for being an Imp. Unless you anger it. Then it'll go full force into beating the heck out of you. In Blocktopia The Only Physical Appearance of Her is in the Blocktopia Story: Jakeyup's Plan. Where she Helps Mrblock28 after losing to the Terror Fiends, in similar fashion to the Guardian Spirit from the Original Game. We even get to see some of her attacks. Skills Backstory Her Backstory is unknown, though a Dark Lord could have created her. Origin Since there was an Enemy called "Fiend" and Fiend is another word for Enemy, I wanted to create an Opposite to that. So, I made Friend. Plus, they sound Similar. Quotes When Mrblock28 and his Team first meet Friend. ???: Hee Hee. Are you all down? Let me help you with that. (Everyone get's revived.) Mrblock28: Thanks. W-Wait. Guys. I don't think we're in Greenhorne anymore. ???: That's Right. So I heard The Dark Lord Jakeyup put Fiends everywhere. So I Decided to help. Mrblock28: Who are you though? ???: I'm one of those Fiends. But a friendly one. Thus. You can call me Friend. Mrblock28: Um... Ok. Hello Friend. Goguy1: Hmmm... An Enemy that is Helping us. Never heard that one before... Goguy1: *Cough* Paper Mario *Cough* Friend: Anyway, Let's resume our Adventure. And this Time I'll help. Goguy1: YOU BETTER!!! When Goguy1 and 155Jonah are in a Quarrel Friend: Don't worry... With times like these... This calls for me to attack. Friend: Friendly Pitchfork (9999 Damage on both of the Fiends.) When Mrblock28 and his Team are looking for an INN Friend: That was easy. Right guys? Mrblock28: For you it was... Goguy1: We NEED to find an INN!!! Friend: Don't worry. I have JUST the trick (Friend Snaps her Finger) (POOF!!! An INN was Created out of ThINN air.) Mrblock28: Wow. That's awesome. Goguy1: Yeah. Friend: Glad I can help. When Mrblock28 and his Team are about to face the Terror Fiend ???: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You may be asking who I am... BUT I AM THE BOSS OF THIS AREA!!! Goguy1: Wait... YOU'RE the Boss of Greenhorne? That doesn't sound Right. Terror Fiend: Oh it Does. Mrblock28: What's so Special about you anyway? Terror Fiend: Well, I deal Five Times the Damage that the Normal Fiends do. And they are ALREADY tough. Friend: Let's see... That equates to... AHA!!! 4995 Damage. Wait... That could be EXTRA bad for you... Terror Fiend: Oh don't worry... IT IS!!! When Mrblock28 and his Team finish off the Fight (Mrjack51 used Giga Resurrection) Friend: Thanks. I was Dying out there. Literally. Say... I have an Idea. (Friend used Cure on Mrblock28) Mrblock28: Don't need it. Friend: Stay... Positive........... Friend: OH FORGET IT!!! (Friend is REALLY Mad) 999999999999999999999999999999 Damage Terror Fiend: NO... NOOOOOO!!!!! (Terror Fiend is Defeated) When Mrblock28 shows Friend to Dr. Tungle Dr. Tungle: Whew. You made it back. Mrblock28: And look who we found. Friend: Hi. Dr. Tungle: Wow. A Fiend that is on your side. That's really interesting. Friend: Yep. My name is Friend. It's because I'm a Friendly Fiend. Dr. Tungle: Hmmm... Well, I can't wait to learn more about you. Friend: Ok. Bye. Mrblock28: As for us. We are going to get some rest until we're ready for the Terror Fiend again. Friend: It'll just be 5 more Minutes... Trivia * Friend has a Very OP Signature Moveset that only she can learn. Well, Most of the moves anyway. Cleric, Mage and Imp Classes the only ones to barrow moves from this Moveset, (Being the Cure Line and Resurrection Moves for the Cleric, Barrier for the Mage (except it's VERY Different from this version) and Bum Jab for the Imp,) and some of the moves are just Assists you can get by raising your Friendship with someone. * Friend is the only Guest Character to have HP and Die. No other Guest Character does this in this series. * She is also the only Guest Character to get Status Effects. Gallery Category:Mrblock28 Category:Blocktopia Category:Characters Category:NPCs